Pure Dead Demon
by Skoellya Seyth
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome join the battle against the First, causing no small amount of upheaval in both Sunnydale and Slayer Central.


"_There's too many of them!" The girl exclaimed, arm reaching into the quiver on her back for another arrow. "We can't take them all!"_

_She was small and thin with her long black hair flying behind her as she ran. On the cool night she shivered and wrapped her thin jacket around her as she skidded through puddles. Steadying her grip on the bow around her back expertly, she sprinted down the alley onto the tarmac pavement. She couldn't help but glance worriedly to the side at her companion. He was tall, with wild features and an aggravated expression of frustration had spread across his face. And as he had always done since the girl had met him, he wore fiery red robes that blazed in the low light. The boy kept her close to him; yet was constantly alert to the sounds and shadows surrounding them. _

"_Then just keep moving!" The powerful figure urged with a growl, tugging her towards him and down an alley before she could re-draw her weapon. _

_They dashed through the flickering street lights. The shadowy figures of their pursuers were illuminated until it seemed that they were nothing more than spectres. However, the chink of metal as it accidentally scraped the wall was unmistakably real. The boy gritted his teeth, yearning for battle, yet he continued running into the mist._

_A ghostly figure grinned in malevolent pleasure._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Inuyasha! We can try hiding down there."<em> She suggested as they came out onto another open road; she spotted a blanket of trees intermingled with buildings. Pausing for a breath, she slid to a halt, only to miscalculate and land hard on her knee, grazing it.

_"Kagome!"_

_"I'm okay."_ She reassured, grateful as he reached out a strong arm to pull her back to her feet. Pulling her arrow from the dirt, where it had landed when she fell, her hands clasped it firmly.

"_These bastards are going to pay!"_ Inuyasha's tone was unforgiving and he growled at the darkness, but he followed the girl without question as she dashed further ahead.

They made ground quickly over to the grassy bank, only for Kagome to again land at a standstill as more dark shadows emerged into the glaring electric lights of the buildings. Glancing backwards, they saw the other armed demonic men approach from under the shade of the trees.

"_Stay close."_ Inuyasha shifted, the wild glimmer visible in his eyes turning predatory.

"_Aa..."_ Kagome nodded in agreement, and notched the arrow she had drawn earlier from her quiver onto her bow. Drawing it to underneath her chin, she let it loose, striking one, and then passing through to hit another. There a sparkle of faint pink light as the bodies withered and crumpled, yet now they were encircled by twenty of the figures, and they were close enough for them both to see the long silver knives and gouged eyes. Reaching in to her quiver again and realising she had only two left, Kagome determinedly stood her ground back to back with the red clad boy.

"_How did these damn things know when to attack?"_ He growled in frustration as they began to approach. His black hair almost bristled as he clenched his fists, ready for yet another battle.

"_If we can hold them off until..."_ Kagome began, bravely optimistic.

Inuyasha interrupted with a growl._ "I don't care. I'm not letting any of 'em get their hands on you, got it?"_

Kagome felt warmed but she braced herself as one of them finally charged at her, out of the reach of Inuyasha's body. Her arms still tangled around her bow, she winced and prepared for the strike. Starting suddenly at a feeling of demonic pressure behind her, she blinked at the dull thumping sound of an arrow bolt impacting in the robed man's chest.

"Score one for the crossbow." An almost amused voice spoke.

"_Eh?"_ Kagome turned around to see a petite blond aiming the crossbow again and hitting two more of the black robed attackers.

"Sorry, never mind... I'm Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you... and you don't even know what I'm saying... Guys?" The Slayer, not waiting for any other introductions, leapt into the fray as she called to her friends. The duo of travellers stood practically aloof from the fight as a new group of people appeared at the call of the woman, led by two older men, but mostly composed of a group of teenage girls armed to the teeth with medieval weapons.

"The only useful Sunnydale Rescue services... at your service. If you could be so kind to step this way..." One of the men, who looked to be no more than in his twenties was beside them in two steps and swept an arm out indicating for them to follow him away down across to a graveyard. Watching amazed as the older man and the troupe of teenagers rushed in, easily tackling the deadly knife blades, Kagome barely knew how to answer until the familiar voice brought her back to reality.

Inuyasha, whilst pride made him fiercely independent, appreciated the opportunity to finally deliver retribution. _"Kagome. You stay safe. I'll pay them back, now the odds have evened."_

_"Wait, Inuyasha!"_

"Okay, so he's not with the whole rescue-_ee_ thing... but it seems like he can take care of himself." The man said impressed as he felled two of the bringers with a single attack. Noticing Kagome hesitate, he pulled him back with her across the battlefield. He tried to make his voice calm and reassuring. "C'mon, you're safe now."

"No! No, not that way." Kagome startled the man with her apparent fluency in English, and as he followed her gaze to the darkness of the graveyard from which their rescuers had approached he frowned in confusion. "More of them."

"But I don't see, oh boy... trusty axes at the ready." He swung the axe in front of him as the new bringers marching forwards from beyond headstones and memorials doubled the numbers of the ones already felled. "Just... stay behind me."

"No. I will help." A fire rising in her stomach from all the times she had felt useless when aiding Inuyasha and Miroku and the others, she notched one of her last arrows and sent it flying in a clouded pink stream to another of the enemy. Striking in the throat, even the other monsters moved to avoid it the body as it withered away and dissipate into a hissing black cloud.

"You dissolved a bringer?" Her new companion looked at her, almost in awe.

"Just wait." She barely heard him, but she answered nonetheless with a slight smile as she prepared to strike with her last arrow. "_The sun._ Wait for the sun."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had taken his opportunity knock another of them down with a twist of an arm and had even pulled one of the teenagers out of harm's way as a flash of silver swept down upon them. She looked up at him gratefully and more than surprised, before yelling something and pointing over his shoulder. Spinning on his feet he brought both hands up to pull the knife, and the bringer wielding it, over his shoulder and to the ground. He took a grim satisfaction as he plunged the silver dagger into the abdomen of the living abomination of human flesh.<p>

The Slayer, having overwhelmed and nearly halved the circle of bringers remained impressed by the newcomer as she brought down another of the attackers nearby with a swift stab. Feeling a twinge that let her know that the fight was not yet won, she glanced over in horror to see her best friend and the new girl they had come to protect being advanced upon by an entirely fresh army of more than double the number of the original bringers. The potentials around her, already exhausted, felt desolation as the sun began to rise.

Then the silence broke across the battlefield. With a clatter, bringers stopped fighting and some dropped knives and weapons to the ground breaking away from their foes. The newcomers stopped their advance and they turned away towards the horizon, a feeling of fear having stirred in what was left of their chests.

"Wait for the sun."The words echoed across the battlefield, and the growing feeling of the raw power swelled to even deeper lengths.

"The sun?" The man next to Kagome asked but, seeing she was no longer looking at him, he turned to follow her stare to her companion as she made no reply.

The older man with glasses, having just saved one of the girls from being throttled by a bringer, widened his eyes in surprise along with everyone else present.

"_Alright! It's about time_!" Inuyasha crowed, and he grinned a feral smile as the bringers turned their heads towards him.

The youkai power flowed back into his hanyou veins through the touch of the morning rays, bringing an end to the moonless night. The black mane shimmered into silver and fingernails curved into claws. As the boy now turned demon reached for the hilt of his sword clasped to his side, the murderous pursuers fled into the shadows.

"Whoa." A mousy haired teenager spoke for all the observers staring at the powerful grace in the demon. "So cool."

Suddenly, against all expectations, he cracked his knuckles and shook a fist in the air with a soured expression. Serenity lost to his almost childish petulance, he began howling something that only Kagome could actually understand, and yet the meaning was all too clear as he glared after the fled enemies. _"Come back here, you bastards!"_

* * *

><p>"Now, is it just me, or did the bringers just run away?" Rona asked, staring after the minions of the first.<p>

"They ran away." Kennedy agreed, her expression still spooked from nearly being skewered.

"I don't think he's her watcher..." Xander commented shakily, his humour kicking in to compensate for his astonishment. "Or maybe he's a watch-dog, but..."

"Xander." Buffy warned in disapproval as the girl had given him a quick, indecisive, look at his tone.

"Um. Excuse me. My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is Inuyasha." Everyone fell silent as the girl spoke with halting English and the Dog-boy stood at her side, his hand conspicuously resting on the hilt of his sword. They could almost feel the power burning through the air. She took a deep breath. "I am looking for the Slayer?"

Buffy didn't appear surprised, but she smiled nonetheless at the girl's hesitancy. "Well, you've found her. Welcome to the Hellmouth."

* * *

><p><strong>This story has been knocking around several different computers I've owned for years. I have many scenes written, but not organised yet. It won't simply follow season 7, otherwise that would be completely boring to both read and write. Feedback is greatly appreciated. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Neither Buffy nor Inuyasha belong to me.**


End file.
